1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a channel pillar and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be manufactured as integrated circuits. Examples of such integrated circuits may include a semiconductor memory device having a plurality of memory cells capable of storing data therein. The plurality of memory cells may be arranged in a three-dimensional pattern on top of the semiconductor substrate. For example, the plurality of memory cells may be stacked along a channel pillar disposed on the substrate, thereby forming a three-dimensional memory device.
A three-dimensional semiconductor memory device is well-suited for attaining a high integration density. The three-dimensional semiconductor memory device may perform an erase operation by generating gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) current. Recently, various techniques for improving the operational reliability of the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device are being developed.